Bakugan: Guerras de Neiliryum
by I'mAKarmaButterfly012
Summary: Tras la derrota de Sabio, Dan choca accidentalmente con una guerra muy lejos de su galaxia, los Neilirianos son seres que tienen el poder de transformarse en Bakugan a su voluntad y cargan con una responsabilidad muy grande, la guerra fue devastadora y ahora 3 años después todo parece normal, hasta que una nueva guerra comienza, y esta vez será la definitiva.
1. Prólogo: Hace 3 años

Hay muchas galaxias en el universo, junto con muchos planetas y dentro también hay especies muy diversificadas en cuanto a vida se refiere.

Un ejemplo claro era la raza Neiliriana, establecida en el planeta azul llamado Neiliryum.

Era llamado así porque no tenían acceso a la luz, siempre era de noche, pero era una especie de noche muy especial ya que no era totalmente oscuro, sino un azul no tan claro pero tampoco tan oscuro, tenía un balance perfecto, sin embargo algunas plantas y los lagos emanaban luz azul por lo que era un planeta muy variado.

Los Neilirianos eran una especie que había evolucionado muy rápido en un universo muy lejano, sin embargo el planeta tenía vida propia, tanto así que solía haber algo llamado "la corriente vital", le daba vida a cada especie que se presentaba en el planeta y tenía un gran flujo de energía dentro de ella, era considerado casi un dios y era vista como la fuerza más fuerte espiritualmente hablando, los Neilirianos tenían muchas coincidencias con los humanos, tenían forma humanoide y su rango de vida era más o menos de 80 a 100 años, sin embargo poseían una gran diferencia, ellos eran capaces de usar el 100% de su capacidad cerebral, así que tenían dones especiales que desarrollaban cada uno y entre los más importantes estaba el don de la bestia interna, un aura con una fiereza increíblemente poderosa, se les conocía regularmente como "familiares" y eran la manifestación de la fuerza espiritual de una persona, su coraje, su valor y la fuerza de su corazón eran reflejados en la bestia que se presentaba, al principio eran manejados como auras, con el tiempo se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes hasta que tomaban en control total del cuerpo, es decir, que los humanos se convertían en familiares, sin embargo solo los más fuertes lograban tener el control total de su familiar.

Fue por eso que cuando la energía espiritual llego a un punto crítico el mismo planeta intervino para que la energía no colapsara, ahora siendo solo el más fuerte y con superar todos tus miedos, debilidades y defectos podrías obtener a tu familiar, lo que decepciono a mucha gente sin embargo el planeta no le dio la espalda a su gente y logro abrir un portal en el cielo y de él salieron diferentes tipos de cartas y Bakugan, estos fueron bienvenidos en el planeta y la familia real dio el decreto de que eran nuestros amigos, así fue como iniciaron las batallas Bakugan en el planeta, pero solo era por diversión.

Lo que nadie sabía era que por medio de la fuerza espiritual la corriente vital y Código Eve se unieron y solo 7 Neilirianos serían los protectores de las "vidas" de los elementos, es decir, serían los responsables de proteger esas vidas, ya que si una de ellas se extinguía, todos los Bakugan de ese elemento serian eliminados.

Esos protectores individualmente eran conocidos como "Progenitores" y en grupo eran conocidos como "Los 7 latidos"

Y en cuanto al pueblo con las batallas se dieron cuenta que los Bakugan descargaban su energía espiritual, así que su energía era suficiente y no tuvieron la necesidad de despertar a los "familiares", eran una raza tranquila y pacífica, vivieron en paz por mucho tiempo hasta que llego una nueva amenaza a la puerta de la casa de la Familia Real.

Lord Kazumo Kotari siempre estuvo en contra del pacifismo del planeta, Kazumo siempre fue el mejor en las peleas Bakugan pero le daba mucho coraje que no podía despertar a su familiar sin importar cuantas veces lo intentara, creía que era mejor que todos y que los Neilirianos merecían gobernar a los demás planetas y universos, tenían el poder militar, a los Bakugan con ellos para ayudarlos a luchar, a los 7 latidos junto con ellos, y la fuerza espiritual para dominar el dolor y es sufrimiento, sin embargo la familia Real, los "Gallardo" no aceptaba su punto de vista y sin importar cuantas veces Kazumo lo intentaba, la respuesta era la misma, no.

Fue entonces cuando Kazumo logro encontrar un poderoso aliado, un Bakugan extremadamente poderoso y maligno, su nombre era Daimonion, y era un dragón oscuro que en el aura se le notaba la maldad que llevaba dentro de él, y con este Bakugan también llegaron los nuevos aliados de Kazumo para su conquista, del planeta Venom, que era un planeta de fuego, siempre le tuvo envidia a los Neilirianos por la gran paz y su fuerza espiritual, el rey era Orphales, un ser completamente despreciable, al igual que los habitantes del planeta, ya que solo pensaban en la purificación divina y en el dominio del universo, tenían un gran arsenal de armas que incluían a Bakugan salvajes con ellos, con Kazumo el rey Orphales vio una gran oportunidad para acabar con los Neilirianos, por lo que ambos hicieron un trato, Orphales tenía el permiso para acabar con toda la raza de los Neilirianos siempre y cuando ubicara a los 7 latidos, él se quedaría con el séptimo elemento, y los otros 6 podría repartírselos como Orphales quisiera.

Fue ahí cuando la guerra estallo, dieron el primer golpe en la ciudad de Anphibol, esta ciudad era muy conocida por ser la "esperanza" de Neiliryum, conocida por ser la ciudad más bella y pacífica del planeta, pero las tropas de Venom llegaron y con una fuerza bestial destruyeron toda la ciudad junto con sus habitantes, nadie sobrevivió al ataque.

La familia real decidió entonces poner a su hija, la princesa Susana Gallardo en un lugar seguro, ya que ella era la progenitora del Séptimo Elemento, el espíritu y era conocida como "La guerrera de la esperanza", no poseía Bakugan ya que despertó a su familiar unos meses antes que la guerra empezara, su familiar era un zorro blanco de 9 colas, era enorme y en sus patas tenia símbolos Neilirianos, en su cabeza estaba en sello de la familia real, también llamada "Legend Exedra Supreme Element", en su forma humana era una mujer muy atractiva de cabello castaño largo, ojos color miel, nariz fina y un rostro perfectamente simétrico.

Susana fue enviada a un refugio donde se encontraban los otros progenitores de los elementos. Una cueva bajo tierra donde conoció como controlar el verdadero poder de su elemento, ahí conoció a sus demás amigos.

Las hermanas Romanov, eran las progenitoras de los elementos Pyrus y Darkus, la mayor de ellas se llamaba Arella Romanov, también conocida como "La dama de negro" era la progenitora del elemento Darkus, era una joven de apariencia hermosa, piel blanca, ojos color agua marina y un largo cabello rojo brillante, su familiar era un dragón negro, muy poderoso y era conocido como "Noctis Khoth Supreme Darkus", y su hermana era Zafira Romanov progenitora del elemento Pyrus, era conocida como "La dama del fuego", al igual que su hermana poseía un físico verdaderamente atractivo, piel blanca, ojos azules, y cabello rojo ondulado, sin embargo ella no había conseguido liberar a su familiar, no todavía.

El siguiente progenitor era el de la vida Aquos, su nombre era Mateo Hydros, conocido también "El amo del agua" y era un joven apuesto de tez apiñonada, cabello negro corto, ojos cafés oscuro, de complexión fuerte y atlética, su familiar era "Furious Kraxix Supreme Aquos".

Montserrat Windsord era la progenitora de vida Ventus, era una joven con rasgos asiáticos atractiva, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y cuerpo atlético, su familiar era "Blew New Wind Ventus" y era una especie de ave muy parecida a Ingram, era conocida por su nombre "La reina del aire"

La vida Haos estaba en manos de una joven llamada Ana Capeto, también conocida como "La guerrera de la Luz", de piel blanca, era la más bajita de sus compatriotas pero tenía un buen cuerpo, de cabello negro con un fleco circular, ojos grises, y muy atractiva, su familiar era "Luminus Lightnight Supreme Haos", era un dragón muy parecido a Dharak, solo que en vez de ser negro era blanco, con detalles celestes y amarillos

Y Por último la vida Subterra se encontraba en manos de Farah Amir, conocida como "La ama de la Tierra", de piel blanca, ojos color ámbar, cabello rubio largo y muy atractiva, su familiar era "Golden Wolf Supreme Subterra" y era un lobo dorado enorme con alas y garras y colmillos"

Ellos eran los 7 latidos, los únicos que podrían derrotar a Orphales y a Kazumo.

Y así fue como por 4 años, la guerra reino en Neiliryum, los Neilirianos contra las fuerzas armadas de Orphales.

Kazumo que odiaba tanto a su planeta y a su gente que quería que todos fueran exterminados y contra él los 7 latidos que luchaban por la libertad de su hogar.

Se libraron muchas batallas, demasiadas como para ponerles un número exacto, los ataques bestiales dejaban millones de muertos y heridos, 4 años después que la guerra empezara Neiliryum era un desastre, la familia real había sido exterminada, la única que quedaba era la princesa Susana, las fuerzas militares del planeta también habían sido destruidas, mientras que la gente que habitaba en el planeta se redujo extremadamente hasta el punto de convertirse en una raza parcialmente exterminada, los pocos sobrevivientes se escondieron en la selva que les daba cierta ventaja. Cada batalla alimentaba la desesperanza y la tristeza.

Sin embargo un nuevo aliado apareció y ayudo a los 7 latidos en la guerra, y ese aliado resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Dan Kuso junto a su fiel bakugan y amigo, Drago.

Resulto que estos dos se vieron en un pequeño accidente en la puerta dimensional mientras estaban de vacaciones después de haber derrotado a los Mechtogan malignos, estos al llegar estaban sumamente confundidos, pero los refugiados les ofrecieron protección, fue ahí donde se enteraron de la crisis que estaba viviendo el planeta, ambos decidieron ayudar y aunque no lograron cambiar mucho, la gente se sentía más animada cada que Dan contaba sus historias acerca de cómo había salvado muchos planetas con ayuda de sus amigos.

Dan y Zafira se hicieron grandes amigos, dentro de ella Zafira se sentía algo decepcionada al ser la única que no había podido despertar a su familiar, Dan le ayudo haciéndole saber que podía ayudar de otras maneras y que Drago y el estarían a su lado cuando ella lo necesitara.

Dan se involucró en el conflicto por 4 meses, fue ahí cuando la tragedia los alcanzo

En un ataque sorpresa Orphales capturo a Zafira y la torturo por días, la resistencia hizo un último esfuerzo por rescatarla pero entonces frente a todos, los 7 latidos, los refugiados y ante el mismo Dan y Drago, Orphales le saco el corazón a Zafira dejando caer su cuerpo muerto frente a sus amigos y hermana, sin embargo hacerlo no tuvo la respuesta que el esperaba, al contrario de ello, el poder de la vida Pyrus no paso a manos de Orphales, si no a manos de Dan, Zafira antes de morir había decidido que el poder iría a parar a manos de Dan, ya que él era el único que podría protegerlo.

En ese mismo momento, para bien, el mismo planeta decidió ponerle punto final al conflicto, uso la corriente vital como arma y se destruyó a sí mismo, intentando llevarse a Orphales y Kazumo con él, cuando eso paso, toda la agonía, las batallas, todo fue destruido, no sin antes abrir un portal hacia otro universo, uno donde tal vez estarían seguros, todos lo pasaron y llegaron al planeta Tierra, antes de la guerra eran 7 Billones de habitantes, ahora solo quedaban 35 personas y muchos de ellos eran simplemente niños, la tristeza de perder lo que amaban fue el precio que pagaron los Neilirianos.

Al llegar a la Tierra pensaron que todo había acabado, que ya no podrían hacer nada por salvar Neiliryum ya que su hogar ya no existía, prefirió autodestruirse, Dan les ofreció una nueva vida a todos, pero los habitantes Neilirianos preferían vivir en la sombra, ya que necesitaban tiempo para sanar las heridas de la guerra. Todos se separaron y fueron por diferentes caminos, muchos de ellos esperaban no volverse a ver las caras nunca más, no por rencor, si no por el dolor que causaba mirarse y saber que no fueron capaces de salvar a su propio planeta. Dan volvió con Marucho y los demás, sin embargo había hablado con Drago al respecto y este le juro no tocar el tema de nuevo, que solo lo haría si alguna vez volvieran a encontrarse con algún Neiliriano.

Habían pasado 3 años desde entonces, cada quien intento iniciar una nueva vida en la Tierra, y mantuvieron un perfil bajo, creían que todo había terminado…

Pero se equivocaron…

 **PLANETA VENOM:**

En el trono había una persona sentada impaciente por el reporte que estaba esperando, quería que sus fuerzas de inteligencia le dieran luz verde para atacar el planeta Tierra y obtener el poder que tanto ansiaba, entonces uno de sus ciervos entro al salón del trono y se arrodillo

¿?: Señor –dijo –Tenemos malas noticias

¿?: ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto

¿?: Al parecer la princesa Neiliriana logró escapar, pero tenemos la confirmación de que se dirigió hacia el planeta Tierra.

¿?: Entonces escapo –dijo y una sonrisa malévola se formó en su rostro, unos segundos después empezó a reír muy escabrosamente –Niña tonta, si cree que la dejaremos ir tan fácil se equivoca, envía a nuestro mejor asesino por ella

¿?: Si señor

¿?: Rasa –dijo y este levanto la cabeza –La quiero con vida, que su corazón lata, si la matan el que pagara las consecuencias serás tú ¿está claro?

Rasa: Si señor –dijo y salió del salón, entonces la figura se paró del trono y se acercó a una ventana para ver a su planeta

¿?: Por fin obtendré lo que por derecho me pertenece –dijo y apretó el puño con fuerza –Daniel Kuso –dijo y volvió a reír –Disfruta mientras puedas, porque hare que tu vida se convierta en un verdadero infierno –dijo y soltó otra risa malévola que se escuchó por todo el salón del trono.


	2. El regreso de la princesa Neiliriana

**CAPITULO 1**

 **El regreso de la princesa Neiliriana**

 **Planeta Venom:**

Una joven corría por lo pasadizos del castillo, sin saber exactamente hacia donde iba, lo importante era alejarse de aquel sitio, seguía corriendo, las alarmas del palacio se habían activado hacia unos segundos

Susana: ¡Maldita sea! –dijo y se detuvo en un pequeño rincón, sus piernas habían corrido un mini maratón, tenía que encontrar una salida y tenía que hacerlo ya, mínimo para dar la alarma.

Aquel día en Neiliryum no acabo el terror, solo lo había disipado por unos años

Orphales y Kazumo estaban con vida, y esta vez iban a por ellos, se habían vuelto más fuertes, y eso sin mencionar la crueldad que había dentro de ellos, la princesa pensaba que había aumentado, claro, si eso era posible.

El punto en ese momento era avisar acerca del peligro que no solo los Neilirianos restantes y la Tierra corrían, también Nueva Vestroia, Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia, Orphales y sus tropas aun no sabían que existían los últimos 4 planetas, y si lo sabía no le importaban a final de cuentas no tenían nada valioso que ofrecerle al rey de Venom, pero en cuanto supiera que algunas personas estaban involucradas con Dan, no dudaría en atacar el planeta y destruirlo con todo y sus habitantes.

La joven miro hacia la ventana y pudo ver el planeta, no era nada más que roca roja, era un planeta desértico en el cual hacia demasiado calor, por eso la muchacha se estaba agotando más rápido de lo normal, eso sin contar lo agotada que estaba ya que había llegado ahí la semana pasada porque la habían secuestrado uno de los esbirros más letales de Orphales, Rasa, y en cuanto llego al palacio este mismo la entrego al loco maniático de Milo, otro esbirro del rey, era despiadado y hacia experimentos con su propia gente, la torturo para que hablara y dijera donde estaban los demás, pero al no decir nada la princesa fue llevada con el mismo rey

FLASHBACK

Milo la llevaba a jalones, estaba severamente golpeada y con una fatiga que no era fácil de aguantar, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta el científico la aventó y esta cayó enfrente del trono

¿?: Valla, valla, valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí –dijo y la princesa alzo la cabeza con mucha dificultad para ver al dueño de la voz, abrió los ojos como platos

Susana: No… -dijo y tosió, aun no recuperaba en aliento –No puede ser –dijo intentando negarse a lo que estaba frente a ella

¿?: Me complace verte de nuevo, princesa –dijo malévolamente

Susana: Orphales –dijo Susana casi escupiendo veneno, y si, no era nadie más ni nada menos que Orphales, el rey de Venom, el que ordeno la liquidación de su gente y estuvo peleando por 4 años, no había cambiado mucho, su ropa seguía siendo una túnica negro que lo cubría por completo y con una capa roja que se mantenía detrás de él, su rostro sin embargo era cubierto por una máscara, tenía un cuerpo fornido y grande, era más grande que un adulto normal

Orphales: Entonces ¿todavía te acuerdas de mí? ¿Aunque cubra mi cara? –pregunto intentando provocarla

Susana: Te conozco tan bien que podría detectar tu asquerosa presencia en plena oscuridad, ¿Por qué te cubres la cara? ¿Ya te da vergüenza mostrar tu rostro después de lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo?

Orphales soltó una carcajada limpia: Si que tienes sentido del humor princesa, ese no es el caso –dijo la miro -¿Quieres que te muestre mi verdadero rostro? Bien –dijo y se quitó la máscara, Susana se sorprendió porque ahora lo único que quedaba de él eran puras cicatrices mal formadas, un rostro verdaderamente espeluznante, el rey de Venom se puso la máscara después de ver la cara de sorpresa de la princesa -¿Sorprendida? Bueno, tu queridísima corriente vital me hizo esto al usarse a ella misma como arma –dijo y la muchacha sonrió de lado

Susana: Como si no te lo merecieras después de todo lo que nos hiciste –dijo y el rey le tiro una cachetada a la muchacha que la término derribando de lado

Orphales: Mocosa insolente –dijo y se paró para tomarla de la mano y después puso su dedo en la barbilla de la chica para que esta lo volteara a ver a la cara –Desafortunadamente no vine para escuchar tus halagos, ahora dime ¿Dónde están tus amigos? –Pregunto sonriendo maléficamente y Susana quito su cara pero guardo silencio -¿No vas a hablar? –pregunto y se paró para luego soltarle otra cachetada a la mujer

Susana: Golpéame todo lo que quieras –dijo y lo miro a la cara – Pero jamás vas a salirte con la tuya

Orphales: Lo mismo dijeron tu padre y Zafira antes de morir –dijo divertido para luego tomarla del cuello –Dime dónde están y seré compasivo contigo, princesa

Susana: Púdrete –dijo y puso su mano en el brazo tratando de zafarse, el rey empezaba a perder la paciencia así que la alzo haciendo que la muchacha empezara a perder el aire

Orphales: No te lo preguntare otra vez ¿Dónde están? –pregunto y la muchacha se resistía pero no decía absolutamente, casi ya quedándose sin aire el hombre la soltó y esta cayó al piso tosiendo -Si no vas a hablar será peor para ti princesa –dijo y se sentó en su trono para después mirar a Milo

Milo: Sácale la información, de cualquier forma, pero que sea lo más pronto posible –dijo

Milo: Si alteza –dijo y encadeno a la joven para después llevársela a rastras y así poder seguirla torturando

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Aún estaba muy dolida por las heridas que había recibido pero sobre todo estaba muy confundida ¿Cómo era que ese desgraciado siguiera con vida? Se supone que el planeta se destruyó a si mismo con ese propósito, el de acabar con los conflictos, y Orphales y Kazumo se habían ido con el

¿?: Allí esta –dijo y la princesa vio a varios soldados Venomitas acercándose así que empezó a correr de nuevo

No tenía otra opción.

 **TIERRA**

 **CIUDAD BAKUGAN**

Dan estaba luchando por respirar, el paisaje lo tenía completamente agotado, era una masacre

Dan: No –dijo negándose y retrocediendo –Esto no puede estar pasando, no otra vez –dijo y miro al suelo para ver a todos sus amigos muertos, Ana, Mateo, Montserrat, Arella, Farah, todos estaban muertos, todos estaban cubiertos de hollín y a otros se les podía notar las heridas de muerte que tenían, sin darse cuenta de que había tropezado y cayó encima de otro cuerpo, era Susana, que tenía una herida directa en su corazón, se lo habían arrancado y al ver su cara quedo más horrorizado, ahí estaban sus ojos abiertos, pero estaban vacíos, no tenían vida alguna en ellos, Dan a lo único que apunto fue pararse para después mirar hacia sus alrededores y pudo ver 5 paisajes, el primero de ellos era la Tierra, para ser especifico, Ciudad Bakugan, estaba completamente en ruinas, y lo peor fue ver que todos sus amigos a su alrededor estaban muertos, Shun, Marucho, Jake, Julie y sus bakugan yacían a su lado pero ahora eran un montón de chatarra, después miro hacia otro lado y no reconoció el lugar ya que de igual manera estaba en ruinas, pero esta vez se lograba distinguir por los edificios completamente altos, después miro con horror los cuerpos muertos de sus amigos de Vestal, Ace, Keith, Mira y todos los demás, miro a otro lado y pudo ver Nueva Vestroia, ahora todo estaba en llamas y los alaridos de muerte se escuchaban, ahí pudo ver a Tigrera, Gorem, Preyas muertos, miro hacia otro lado y pudo ver a Neathia y Gundalia en las mismas condiciones, incluyendo los cuerpos muertos de sus amigos pertenecientes a esos planetas

¿?: Dan –dijo una voz misteriosa al mismo tiempo que le cubría los ojos, intento zafarse del agarre pero de alguna manera esas manos le dieron tranquilidad, entonces noto un aroma, era el aroma a tierra mojada, así que esta voz tomo esas manos con delicadeza y las aparto de su cara, frente a sus ojos vio una ciudad verdaderamente hermosa, sus edificios eran de un azul agua marina hermosa, había estatuas por todas partes de seres, eran parecidos a los humanos pero la mayoría de ellos parecían estar bailando –Hermoso ¿no crees? –pregunto una voz y Dan pudo reconocerla perfectamente bien, se dio la vuelta pero la muchacha estaba de espaldas, por lo que solo pudo ver que estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, que le cubría los brazos, pero dejaba ver sus manos, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, además también tenía puestos unos zapatos blancos, la larga cabellera pelirroja de la mujer estaba suelta, conocía a la mujer tan bien que sin ver su rostro pudo saber quién era

Dan: Zafira… -dijo intentando salir de su sorpresa –Estas aquí –dijo y sonrió triste

Zafira: Y tú también, ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto amablemente

Dan: Esas visiones… -dijo y cerró los ojos –No me han dejado dormir por días

Zafira: Yo no lo tomaría como visiones –dijo y Dan miro la espalda de la muchacha –Sé que tu jamás permitirás que eso suceda

Dan: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –pregunto Dan mezclando sus sentimientos entre enojo y tristeza –No tuve la fuerza para salvar tu planeta, y lo peor –dijo y Dan apretó los puños y cerró los ojos –Ni siquiera…, tuve la fuerza…, para salvarte a ti… -dijo y pudo escuchar como la pelirroja suspiro

Zafira: ¿Cuántas veces vas a seguir culpándote? –pregunto y sonrió divertida, aunque Dan no la pudiera ver sabía que eso había hecho –No tienes remedio ¿lo sabes?

Dan: ¡Pero es cierto! –exclamo

Zafira: Daniel –dijo y esta vez la muchacha ya no estaba delante de él, ahora estaba abrazándolo por atrás –Creo que es momento de que te perdones a ti mismo, recuerda lo que te dije antes de morir –dijo y quito sus brazos, en ese momento Dan dio la vuelta pero la muchacha ya no se encontraba, sin embargo pudo escuchar su voz

Zafira: Tú eres mi legado

Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

Estaba todo sudado y respiraba agitadamente, ahora ya no se encontraba en aquella ciudad, si no en su cuarto, en la casa de sus padres, en eso vio a Drago a su lado

Drago: ¿Te encuentras bien Dan? –pregunto preocupado

Dan: Si –dijo aunque aún estaba algo inquieto

Drago: Con esta ya son 3 veces en la semana que te levantas de la misma manera, ¿Me vas a decir que está pasando? –pregunto

Dan: No tienes que preocuparte, son solo tontas pesadillas

Drago: Daniel –dijo y Dan lo miro, cuando decía su nombre completo era porque era un tema serio –Si fueran solo pesadillas no estarías tan distraído, ¿estas volviendo a tener visiones?

Dan: Pero estoy seguro que esta vez son solo pesadillas Drago, no hay manera de que sean visiones… -dijo intentando convencerse de ello

Drago: Entonces no veo por qué no me lo dices

Dan: Es algo complicado de explicar amigo –dijo y suspiro, Drago no lo dejaría en paz hasta que le explicara de que se trataba –Bueno… -dijo y comenzó a contarle acerca de lo que vio, y con cada palabra Drago se alteraba más y más, todas las visiones de Dan hasta el momento siempre acertaban

Drago: Esta situación es grave Dan –dijo preocupado su amigo

Dan: Pero puede que también sea solo una pesadilla

Drago: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –Pregunto –Todas tus visiones siempre se cumplen

Dan: Si, pero en este caso en ella también estaban los 7 latidos a todos les arrancaron el corazón y los únicos que quisieran hacer eso ya están muertos –dijo refiriéndose a Orphales y Kazumo

Drago: De todas maneras, hay algo en esto que no me gusta Dan –dijo y recordó el pesado sentir que había empezado hacia unos días

Dan: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Has visto algo?

Drago: Últimamente me he sentido raro, inquieto

Dan: Entonces no eres el único eh –dijo y suspiro –De todas maneras por ahora no podemos hacer nada –dijo acomodándose de nuevo en la cama – Mañana buscaremos una manera de resolverlo

Drago: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo y volvió a cerrarse

Dan cerro los ojos y volvió a quedar profundamente dormido, esta vez no soñaba con nada, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que entre sueños escucho una voz que le resultaba muy familiar

¿?: Dan –dijo y estaba pensando de quien era esa voz –Dan, Dan –dijo y medio fue abriendo los ojos -¡Daniel Kuso! –exclamo ya bastante molesta la mujer y lo único que provoco fue que a Dan se le cayera el despertador encima y con ello el también terminara en el suelo

Dan: ¿Pero qué rayos? –Intento preguntar pero cuando levanto la cabeza vio a su mama -¿Mama? –pregunto

Miyoko: Daniel llevo 10 minutos tratando de levantarte

Dan: ¿Por qué? –Pregunto aun en el suelo –Todavía no suena el despertador

Miyoko: Marucho acaba de hablar y me pregunto por ti, llevas 2 horas de retraso –dijo y Dan abrió los ojos como platos, miro el reloj que estaba encima de él y se sorprendió mucho, Marucho le había dicho que el aniversario era a las 9 de la mañana y ya pasaban de las 11:30

Dan: Demonios–dijo y se metió a su baño – Llegare tarde –dijo y Miyoko solo suspiro para después salir de su habitación, aunque su hijo acabara de cumplir 21 años no había cambiado nada

Drago solo miraba como Dan salía del baño con el cabello todo mojado y después se lo sacudía con las manos, mojando todo a su paso incluyéndolo a él, este solo pudo suspirar

Drago: "Jamás cambiara" –pensó cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió no podía ver nada, solo sentía como cada vez el peso que yacía sobre él era más –Pero ¿Qué? –pregunto

No era nada más y nada menos que Dan aventando la ropa de su armario buscando una playera que estuviera limpia, antes de que se diera cuenta había hecho una pequeña montaña en su cama, ahora no había cambiado mucho su aspecto, aun llevaba sus gafas, pero tenía una playera blanca y encima traía una chamarra roja, pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos

Dan: Cielos, los chicos van a estar molestos, tenemos que darnos prisa Drago –dijo y cuando noto que su compañero no contesto miro su cuarto, aunque estaba hecho un desastre siempre lograba identificar a su pequeño amigo –Drago –dijo y de nuevo su amigo no contesto –Cielos amigo no tenemos tiempo para esto ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto y entonces vio como la montaña de ropa que había en su cama se movía

Drago: Aquí abajo –dijo apenas en un susurro audible para Dan, entonces este rápido se apresuró y le quito la ropa de encima

Dan: ¿Qué haces ahí amigo? –pregunto pero antes de que Drago pudiera decir algo lo agarro y lo metió en la bolsa de su chamarra –Bueno, ahora eso no importa –dijo y bajo corriendo los escalones, y salió casi disparado de su casa –Rayos, todo mundo estará reclamándome, oye Drago ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?

Drago: ¡¿Qué no intente levantarte?! –Exclamo – ¡Te grite más de 3 veces al oído, y la sexta moviste la mano, me aventaste y termine en el bote de basura, tu madre tuvo que sacarme de ahí! –explico indignado, y no era mentira ya que Drago intento levantar a su peleador pero Dan siempre había sido conocido por tener el sueño demasiado pesado.

Dan: Ay perdón –dijo rascándose la nuca y empezando a pedalear en la bicicleta

Ese día era la celebración número 3 del nuevo interespacio Bakugan, ya que mientras Dan había estado en Neiliryum los habitantes de Ciudad Bakugan habían aumentado con la cantidad de personas que llegaba de todas partes del mundo simplemente para tener una batalla, la sobrepoblación llegaba a sus más grandes niveles, así que Marucho y Shun decidieron hacer un nuevo interespacio Bakugan, para que así muchas personas pudieran entrar desde cualquier lado del mundo, pero esta vez, en cambio de que fueran sol arenas de batalla como en el interespacio anterior fueron creadas 20 arenas, Marucho y sus técnicos tomaron el control del interespacio para que no volviera a pasar lo que sucedió con Magmell, Shun, Mira y Runo lo habían ayudado enormemente, mientras Julie era la que daba las noticias, los equipos que antes seguían a Anubias y Sellon se encargaban del orden fuera y dentro de las arenas, además de ello Gunz era el líder junto con su buen amigo Reptak. Todos tenían un papel importante y cada año se celebraba un año más junto con todos sus amigos, los antes ya mencionados junto con los chicos de Neathia, Gundalia, Vestal y Nueva Vestroia, era una celebración grande y sin embargo nadie sabía porque…

Pero Dan tenía la mala costumbre de siempre llegar tarde ese día

 **Planeta Venom:**

Susana seguía corriendo sin poder encontrar una salida, cada vez estaba más frustrada ya que ahora que todos sabían que había escapado todos la estaban buscando, inclusive Bakugan Salvajes estaban afuera del castillo para vigilar que si ella lograba salir del castillo no llegara muy lejos

Susana: Maldita… sea –dijo sofocada –Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí –dijo y se le ocurrió una manera, pero era demasiado arriesgado, intentar abrir el portal hacia donde fuera con la energía que tenía, era muy arriesgado pero viendo las circunstancias era su única opción –Espero funcione –se dijo a sí misma, en eso enfrente de ella empezaron a disparar a sí que tuvo que retroceder –Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo y comenzó a correr hacia donde tuviera su oportunidad para abrir el portal

¿?: Pero ¿A dónde iras? –pregunto una voz en su interior

Susana: A donde sea, pero que sea lejos de aquí –le respondió para después salir corriendo hacia un callejón del cual no había salida

 **Interespacio Bakugan**

Todo el mundo estaba en el centro de control, celebrando por supuesto

Todos los invitados ya habían llegado

De Vestal habían llegado, Mira, Baron, Ace, Klaus Gus y Keith, cada quien con sus respectivos Bakugan

De Neathia habían llegado Rafe y Linus, además Fabia había tomado un descanso como reina del planeta así que esa semana no tendría responsabilidades como reina

De Gundalia habían llegado Ren, Paige, Lena, Jesse, Zenet y Mason

De la Tierra habían llegado Bakugan y Peleadores de todo el mundo, como Runo, Alice, Billy, Komba, Chan Lee, Jake, y Joe

Mientras tanto de Nueva Vestroia, habían llegado Gorem, Tigrerra junto con su aprendiz Aerogan, Hydranoid, Preyas junto con su aprendiz Amazon, Wilda, Angelo/Diablo, Elfin, Akwimos, Tristar, Radizen, Roxtor, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean y Jaakor

Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, había música y la mayoría hablaban de como los trataba la vida, que habían hecho después de sus batallas, debido a reuniones anteriores todos ya se conocían entre si

Mira: Oigan –dijo llamando la atención de todos –No creen que Dan ya se tardo

Wilda: Tienes razón, la reunión ya tiene tiempo de haber empezado, pero él no aparece

Runo: Debió haberse quedado dormido, como siempre –dijo encogiendo los hombros

Mira: ¿Tú crees?

Marucho: Bueno, Mira no se equivoca en eso –dijo riendo –Hace unos minutos marque a su casa y su mama me dijo que todavía no se había levantado de la cama –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza a lo que unos sonrieron nerviosos y otros les salió una gotita de la cabeza

Runo suspiro: Lo sabía –dijo y puso una mirada de fastidio –Pero espera que llegue –dijo levantando un puño a lo que Mira y Julie sonrieron nerviosas

Justo en ese momento Dan entro por la puerta, se notaba que venía corriendo

Dan: Buenos… días –dijo recuperando el aliento

Runo: Querrás decir buenas tardes –dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amigo

Dan: Lo siento, tuve que ayudar a una anciana a llevar su despensa a su casa –dijo y la mayoría de los presentes se cayó al estilo anime, mientras que unos cuantos solo sonreían nerviosos y a otros les salió una venita de la sien

Marucho: Ay Dan –dijo levantándose

Julie: Bueno, eso ahora no importa –dijo –Disfrutemos de la reunión ¿Quieren?

Todos empezaron a hablar de nuevo, mientras Runo reprendía a Dan pro haber llegado casi 3 horas tarde, sin embargo Dan aun estaba intranquilo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo o más bien alguien los atacaría muy pronto

 **Planeta Venom:**

Estaba completamente rodeada, no había apertura alguna a excepción de una pero la llevaba directamente a una pared

¿?: Sera mejor que te rindas –dijo una voz femenina, los soldados abrieron camino y dejaron ver a una mujer esbelta, de cabello negro como la noche largo, alta e iba vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negros, una blusa blanca abotonada hasta un poco más abajo que sus clavículas y encima llevaba una chamarra de piel, además sus pies eran cubiertos por botas de tacón altas que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla, su nombre era Kisa, era Venomita también una peleadora Darkus, su Bakugan era Rexha, una serpiente enorme de 5 cabezas con ojos verdes gatunos –Estas completamente rodeada, princesita –dijo la última palabra con burla

Susana: No me quedare aquí –dijo con firmeza, sin embargo de pronto sintió un dolor en el abdomen, se lo toco y noto que la sangre corría, le habían dado con una bala de plata, su contrincante solo pudo echarse a reír

Kisa: Tú no sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad?, mírate aunque quisieras no podrías salir de aquí, no eres más que una reina en decadencia acéptalo y ríndete de una vez, me harías el trabajo más fácil

Susana: Mira quien habla –dijo y sonrió de lado –La única reina en decadencia aquí eres tu –dijo y la miro a los ojos –Contéstame algo, ¿desde cuándo te acuestas con tu rey para subir de puesto?

En eso la pelirroja saco una pistola y le disparo en el abdomen, la princesa lanzo un grito, sin embargo los Neilirianos tenían la habilidad de sanar rápido las heridas, sin embargo esta no sanaba

Kisa: Eh escuchado que los Neilirianos son alérgicos a la plata –dijo observando su arma –Tenían razón

Susana: ¿Qué clase de cobarde eres para matar a un oponente desarmado? –le pregunto para ganar algo de tiempo, mientras se tocaba el lugar del disparo

Kisa: No pienso matarte princesita, quiero que sepas quien es la verdadera Reina –dijo haciéndose alabanzas a ella misma

Susana: ¿Entonces ese es el plan? –le pregunto con desdén para luego sonreír burlona –Pues lamento interrumpir tus planes, pero –dijo y una luz comenzó a rodear a la mujer –Te mostrare como luce una verdadera reina –dijo y la luz se hizo tan intensa que lanzo una onda de energía fue lanzada y aventó a todos los soldados que la rodeaban incluyendo a Kisa

¿?: Es tu oportunidad –escucho a la voz en su interior, Susana comenzó a correr tratando de concentrarse a donde quería ir mientras su mano empezaba a brillar -¡Hazlo! –exclamo y Susana lanzo la energía hacia enfrente, lo que provoco que un portal se abriera y ella lo atravesó sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo choco contra un muro mientras el portal se cerraba, miro a los lados y era una especie de callejón, varias personas pasaban, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta del portal y eso la alegraba, pero entonces el dolor volvió y tuvo que arrodillarse por lo fuerte que era.

 **Interespacio Bakugan**

Todo estaba en perfecta calma hasta que la alarma comenzó a sonar

Ace: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto y Marucho se apresuró al monitor

Marucho: Cuando reabrimos el interespacio puse una alarma para detectar a cualquier intruso o algo que pueda ser peligroso para todos, pero no se había activado hasta ahora –dijo preocupado presionando teclado

Ren: ¿Ya detectaste donde es? –pregunto y Marucho presiono unas cuantas teclas mas

Marucho: Aquí –dijo y en la pantalla se mostró a una joven que iba vestida con una blusa gris floja, una chamarra de piel café con varios cierres, pantalones pegados negros y botas militares negras, además de que su pelo estaba recogida en una trenza de lado, era Susana, se paraba con mucha dificultad y sostenía su vientre, Dan y Drago se quedaron estáticos, nadie la conocía así que todos se miraron confundidos

Elfin: ¿Alguien la conoce? –pregunto

Drago: ¡Princesa! –exclamo preocupado saliendo de su trance

Helios: ¿Princesa? –pregunto confundido

Dan: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –pregunto

Drago: No tengo idea, pero no creo que venga de visita

Dan: Espera –dijo y en el monitor se pudo ver como quito su mano del vientre para dejar ver una gran mancha de sangre -¡Esta herida! –exclamo preocupado

Drago: Tenemos que ayudarla –dijo y salió del salón el solo

Dan: ¡Drago espera! –exclamo

Shun: Dan –dijo y este lo miro -¿Qué esta pasando? ¿La conoces? –pregunto señalando el monitor y Dan se puso a pensar, si ella estaba herida significa que alguien la estaba persiguiendo y ese alguien podría hacer daño a los peleadores que se encontraban en el interespacio, sin embargo se quedó callado por unos momentos

Marucho: ¡Dan! –exclamo y saco a su amigo se su transe -¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto

Dan: Escuchen, necesito que confíen en mi –dijo serio –Marucho –dijo y miro a su amigo –Si detectas la más mínima amenaza en el interespacio desaloja a todos los peleadores ¿me escuchaste? No permitas que nadie se quede dentro, podría ser peligroso –dijo y sin decir más salió corriendo detrás de Drago, nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba así que se miraron unos a otros y Shun salió corriendo detrás de Dan con Jaakor a su lado

Shun: Tengo un mal presentimiento Jaakor

Jaakor: Yo también –dijo y apresuraron el paso, mientras tanto en la sala Marucho miro a los Bakugan

Marucho: Radizen vamos –dijo y el bakugan no lo pensó dos veces para saltar al hombro de su compañero –Ren, te dejo a cargo –dijo y salió corriendo detrás de ellos, mientras tanto Ren se acercó y comenzó a observar a esa chica, no la había visto jamás en su vida, pero se notaba que necesitaba ayuda, tenía un moretón en el pómulo derecho y parecía que la habían golpeado ya que estaba herida en el labio y tenía muy mal aspecto, como si le hubieran dado una verdadera paliza

Mientras tanto todo el mundo se preguntaba

¿Quién era esa chica?

Dan y Drago corría para encontrar a su amiga

Dan: Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que la vi –dijo pero en ese instante el piso comenzó a temblar así que ambos se detuvieron

Dan: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Drago: ¡Dan mira! –exclamo y Dan miro hacia el cielo donde se había abierto un portal dimensional y se dejó ver a una mujer que salía de él, una Venomita que Dan conocía bien

No era Kisa, sino una mujer de baja estatura, fornida, de pelo corto como el de Paige pero negro, piel roja, llevaba una blusa pegada de manga larga negra y un chaleco negro de piel, unos pantalones negros junto con unas botas del mismo color, era una asesina que trabajaba para la familia real de Venom, y lo peor del caso es que era una de las mejores, cruel y despiadada

Dan: Es Maia –dijo y apretó los puños

Drago: ¿Una Venomita? –Pregunto asombrado -¿Qué hace aquí? –Pregunto y entonces entro en razón –La princesa –dijo y miro a Dan –Debe estar buscándola

Dan: Rayos… -dijo y hecho a correr –Vamos Drago, tenemos que llegar a Susana antes que ella

Mientras tanto la mujer echaba una vista a todo el lugar

¿?: ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto un Bakugan subiéndose al hombro de su ama

Maia: Supongo que una especie de juguete virtual –dijo y miro a todos los presentes que la miraban –Acabemos con esto rápido ¿quieres? –pregunto

¿?: Como gustes –dijo y subió a su palma

Maia: ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Melvian Subterra! –Exclamo y un Bakugan se alzó en contra de los presentes, Melvian era un murciélago enorme de color café, sin embargo sus colmillos eran enormes, su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por pelo café, su poder era de 2,000G, la mujer miro a su Bakugan –Dejare que te diviertas un poco –dijo sonriendo malévolamente –Haz lo que quieras con los humanos

Melvian: ¿Y qué hay de la princesa? –pregunto

Maia: Siempre ha sido muy débil, cuando vea que otros están siendo atacados no van a dudar en aparecer, de ahí yo me encargo, si puedes tráela ante mi

Melvian: Como digas –respondió maliciosamente

Maia: ¡Poder Activado: Terror Volador! –exclamo y de ser uno Melvian se multiplico en más de 10, todos ellos poseían el mismo poder que su original

Susana que observaba todo desde abajo vio como todos miraban expectantes a Melvian y tenía un muy mal presentimiento, cuando observo que se había multiplicado supo lo que vendría, atacarían sin piedad

Susana: ¡Salgan de aquí! –Grito y todos la miraron –Esas cosas son peligrosas, salgan mientras puedan –dijo y todos la miraron confundidos

Maia: ¡Ataquen! –exclamo y todos se lanzaron sobre la multitud, llevándose algunos con ellos para luego morderlos, otros los levantaban y luego los dejaban caer en otros y varios se dedicaron a destruir el lugar, tenían la fuerza para derribar edificios, fue ahí cuando la gente empezó a sentir pánico

Susana: ¡Todo el mundo corra! –exclamo y los que la escucharon esta vez no dudaron, todos corrían hacia la salida

Shun y Marucho que empezaban a observar el pánico que se creaba miraron arriba y vieron el desastre que estaban creando los murciélagos

Radizen: ¿Qué los vampiros no salen de noche? –pregunto

Marucho: No son vampiros, son murciélagos –corrigió

Radizen: Los dos chupas sangre, no veo la diferencia –dijo y en eso un murciélago soltó a un chico que llevaba cargando hacia los dos, fue entonces que Shun utilizo sus habilidades y salvo al chico de un buen golpe

Shun: ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto y el chico asintió -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto

¿?: No lo sé, de la nada apareció un portal y dejo ver a una mujer que lanzo a ese Bakugan a atacarnos, fue entonces cuando otra chica nos gritó que corriéramos y que saliéramos del interespacio

Shun: ¿Dos mujeres? –pregunto y el chico asintió –Esta bien, apresúrate y sal de aquí ¡Rápido! –Exclamo y el chico no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo hacia la salida –Vamos Marucho –dijo mirando a su pequeño amigo

Marucho: Si –exclamo y miraron a su Bakugan -¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Baku-Skyrider Salta! ¡Ahora Radizen Aquos!

Radizen: ¡Los mandare de nuevo a su cueva vampiros!

Shun: ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Baku-Skyrider Salta! ¡Ahora Jaakor Ventus!

Jaakor: Acabare con ustedes

Y así fue como los dos entraron a la batalla

Ren y los demás observaban que era lo que estaba pensando

Ren: Demonios –dijo y presiono unas teclas para hacer sonar la alarma

¿?: ¡Atención! –Empezó a decir la voz automática del sistema que se escuchaba en todo el interespacio- El interespacio está siendo atacado, repito, el interespacio está siendo atacado, los que estén en el área evacuen inmediatamente, repito, todos los presentes deben evacuar inmediatamente

Runo: Son muchos, vamos debemos ayudar –dijo y estuvo dispuesta a salir

Alice: Espera Runo –dijo -¿Tienes algún plan? –pregunto

Tigrerra: Alice tiene razón, necesitamos un plan si vamos a salir a ayudar ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea? –pregunto y todos se pusieron a pensar

Fabia: Tengo una idea –dijo y todos la miraron –Aparte de derrotar a esa cosa también necesitamos que todos los peleadores salgan del interespacio, vamos a dividirnos en dos, los que desalojen a todos los peleadores y los que destruyan a esos Bakugan

Los que acabarían con los Bakugan serian, Paige, Mason, Jesse, Fabia, Klaus, Billy, Chan Lee, Jake, Keith, Mira, Ace y Gunz

Los que ayudarían a salir a los peleadores serian el equipo Sellon, el equipo Anubias, Baron, Runo, Alice, Julie, Komba, Rafe, Linus, Zenet y Lena

Ren: Yo me quedare aquí para monitorear la situación, tengan mucho cuidado –dijo y todos asintieron para luego salir corriendo para ayudar

Linehalt: ¿Crees que estarán bien? –pregunto

Ren: Lo estarán, si he aprendido algo es que los peleadores no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente

Linehalt: Aun así Ren –dijo y miro el monitor –Hay algo que me preocupa, tengo una extraña sensación

Dan y Drago corrían pero tenían a varios murciélagos detrás de ellos

Drago: Sigue corriendo Dan, ninguno de ellos es el verdadero perderíamos el tiempo intentando vencerlos

Dan: Lo sé, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Susana por su parte ayudaba a los que podía a salir del interespacio a veces librándose de escombros pero entonces el cansancio se hizo presente, la razón era que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, en eso vio a dos Bakugan que estaban peleando contra el verdadero Melvian y por lo que se veía iban a tener problemas así que decidió acercarse

Marucho: ¿2,000 G? –Pregunto- no había visto un Bakugan que por sí solo tuviera esa cantidad de poder

Melvian: ¿Qué sucede niño? ¿Ya te acobardaste?–pregunto burlonamente a Marucho

Radizen: ¡Cuida tu boca intento barato de vampiro! –dijo defendiendo a Marucho

Melvian: ¿Cómo me llamaste pajarraco? –Pregunto molesto –Vas a pagar por eso

Shun: ¡Poder activado! ¡Palma Relámpago de Demonio!

Marucho: ¡Poder Activado! ¡Fuga de Brillo!

Ambos ataques llegaron al mismo tiempo a Melvian, se creó una fuerte explosión

Radizen: ¡Toma eso! –exclamo contento, pero su felicidad no furo mucho tiempo ya que como el humo se disipo también apareció Melvian sin un solo rasguño

Melvian: ¿Eso es todo? –pregunto burlón a lo que Marucho, Shun y los Bakugan de ambos se sorprendieron bastante

Mientras tanto los que iban a acabar con los murciélagos sueltos ya habían llegado y formaban una línea de batalla

Fabia: Listos –dijo y todos asintieron – ¡Ahora!, ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Aranaut Haos!

Aranaut: En nombre de la princesa Fabia, los derrotare –dijo poniéndose en posición

Paige: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Boulderon Subterra!

Boulderon: ¡Es hora de sacar la maquinaria pesada!

Gunz: ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Baku-Skyrider Salta! ¡Ahora Reptak Haos!

Reptak: ¡Lamentaran el haber interrumpido nuestra reunión!

Mason: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Avior Subterra!

Avior: ¡Están por probar el verdadero poder de Gundalia!

Ace: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Percival Darkus!

Percival: ¡Es hora de que vuelvan a la oscuridad!

Jesse: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Plitheon Ventus!

Pliteon: ¡Esto les va a doler!

Mira: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surjan, Wilda Subterra, Rockstor Subterra!

Wilda: ¡Es hora de pelear! –dijo mientras Rockstor decía lo mismo pero en su idioma

Klaus: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Sirenoid Aquos!

Sirenoid: ¡Las aguas del mar ahora son sus enemigas!

Keith: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Infinity Helios Darkus!

Helios: ¡Acabare con ustedes!

Billy: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Cycloid Subterra!

Cycloid: ¡¿Quién quiere bailar primero?!

Jake: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Coredem Subterra!

Coredem: ¡Estoy listo para la batalla!

Chan Lee: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Bakugan Surge! ¡Surge Fortress Pyrus!

Fortress: ¡Sera mejor que empiecen a correr!

Fabia: Muy bien, entonces Gunz, Jesse, Jake, encárguense del lado Este

Gunz, Jesse, Jake: Entendido –dijo y todos partieron al este

Fabia: Paige, Mira, Chan, al lado Oeste –dijo y las chicas solo asintieron para después partir –Spectra, Klaus, Mason, vallan al lado norte

Klaus: Nos encargaremos de eso princesa –dijo y salieron hacia el norte

Fabia: Los demás –dijo y miro a sus compañeros restantes, ósea Billy y Ace –Iremos al Sur, vamos Aranaut

Aranaut: Entendido princesa –dijo y comenzó a correr hacia el sur

Fabia: Síganme

Billy: Vamos tras de ti –dijo y siguieron a la Neathiana

Shun, Marucho y sus Bakugan tenían una ardua batalla, no importaba cuanto atacaran, no podían tocar al Bakugan Subterra

Melvian: Ahora confiesen ¿Dónde está la princesa? –pregunto

Shun: ¿Qué? –Pregunto y recordó que Drago había dicho algo muy parecido -¿De qué hablan?

¿?: No se hagan los tontos –dijo una nueva voz, ambos peleadores voltearon hacia arriba y pudieron ver a Maia

Marucho: ¿Y tú quién eres? –pregunto

Maia: Aquí la que hace las preguntas soy yo –dijo y salto para quedar a su misma altura -¿Dónde tienen escondida a la princesa?

Melvian: ¡Hablen de una vez!

Jaakor: No sabemos de qué están hablando, aquí no hay ninguna princesa

Shun se quedó pensando

Shun: ¿Sera qué? –se preguntó a sí mismo y recordó a la mujer que había aparecido en el monitor

Maia: Mientras más la protejan mas penurias sufrirá su planeta –dijo y alzo su brazo -¡Poder Activado! ¡Imán Subterráneo! –exclamo y Melvian lanzo un rayo al suelo mientras Maia saltaba hacia su hombro, pronto ni los Bakugan ni los Peleadores podían moverse

Radizen: ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto tratando de moverse – ¡Deja que me recupere y te daré una paliza!

Marucho: Ni siquiera nosotros podemos movernos

Shun: Rayos… -dijo Shun en las mismas condiciones

Melvian: Yo que ustedes ni siquiera lo intentaba

Shun: ¿Qué?

Maia: Imán Subterráneo es un poder que inmoviliza tanto a los Bakugan enemigos junto con sus Compañeros, no tienen escapatoria, ahora, solo lo preguntare una vez más y si no me contestan sufrirán las consecuencias, ¿Dónde está la princesa Susana? -pregunto perdiendo la paciencia

Marucho: ¡No conocemos a ninguna princesa que tenga ese nombre! –exclamo

Radizen: Ni siquiera conocemos a alguien que lleve ese nombre ¿O ustedes si? Porque yo no

Maia: ¡Ya basta! –Exclamo molesta –Solo me están haciendo perder el tiempo, ¡Poder Activado! ¡Rayo Subterra! –exclamo y varios rayos comenzaron a surgir del mismo Melvian

Melvian: ¡Voy a disfrutar esto! –dijo divertido y luego lanzo esos mismos rayos sobre los Bakugan y sus compañeros como resultado los 4 gritaron del dolor pero solo los peleadores lograron zafarse del control de Melvian para caer al suelo

Jaakor: ¡Maestro! –exclamo preocupado

Radizen: ¡Marucho! –exclamo en las mismas condiciones que Jaaktor

Mientras tanto estos estaban haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse, y cuando lo lograron se encontraron con la mirada asesina de su oponente

Maia: Solo lo hacen más difícil para ustedes –dijo seria –Tengo trabajo que hacer así que acabemos con esto de una vez ¿Dónde está la princesa? –pregunto y Shun y Marucho estaban intentando crear un nuevo plan, sin embargo una sombra se posó sobre ellos

Susana: ¡Aquí estoy bruja! –exclamo y se paró en medio de ambos peleadores, en eso un aura blanca engullo su mano y toco el suelo, librando así a Radizen y a Jaakor, ambos Bakugan cayeron de rodillas ya que ese ataque también pareció llevarse algo de su energía

Maia: Así que por fin das la cara princesita –dijo y sonrió satisfecha –Si vienes conmigo te entregare al rey Orphales y pediré un poco de misericordia para el día de tu muerte

Susana: Estas loca si crees que voy a volver a ese infierno

Maia: Esta bien, entonces supongo que tendré que llevarte arrastrando si es necesario –dijo y alzo su mano

Susana: "Esto es malo" –pensó y miro a los Bakugan a su lado –"Todavía no se recuperan del último ataque, si lanza un poder con mucha fuerza puede poner en riesgo la vida de estos dos" –pensó refiriéndose Shun y Marucho -"Parece que no tengo opción" –pensó cerrando los ojos y dejando que la energía fluyera –"En mi estado es peligroso, pero si logro detener ese ataque salvare la vida de ambos, tengo que invocar a mi familiar"

Marucho y Shun vieron como una aura blanca comenzaba a rodear a la mujer, fue entonces cuando en su brazo izquierdo se comenzaron a ver unas runas blancas que llegaban hasta los nudillos, en medio de la mano apareció un circulo y en el centro de este un punto, unas grandes olas de poder comenzaron a surgir dentro de la misma chica

Maia: ¡Poder Activado! ¡Arranque de Ira! –exclamo y un muy poderoso rayo salió de la boca de Melvian hacia los 5 que estaban del otro lado

Susana: ¡Ahora! –Exclamo y comenzó a correr hacia sus contrincantes, hasta que se detuvo y piso firmemente el suelo, fue ahí cuando alzo el brazo al cielo -¡Es hora! ¡Ven! ¡Legend Exedra Supreme Element! –grito y una fuerte luz provoco que los cercanos tuvieran que cerrar los ojos, después se escuchó un estruendo por todo el lugar y seguido se vio una estela de humo que invadió el lugar

Maia: Ese ataque debió dejarla inconsciente –dijo satisfecha, pero antes de que pudiera seguir celebrando su victoria, una bola de luz blanca salió de la estela de humo y golpeo directamente a Melvian lo que provoco que Maia terminara en el suelo, entonces la asesina miro adelante y pudo ver como ya no había humo, en su lugar había un zorro gigante blanco de nueve colas –No puede ser –gruño –Es el familiar

El zorro lanzo un rugido al aire que se escuchó por todo el interespacio, todos miraron a la dirección donde había salido ese gruñido, incluso Ren que lo observaba todo no daba crédito a lo que veía...

La chica se había convertido en aquel zorro de nueve colas

Dan y Drago reconocieron bien ese rugido

Drago: Dan –dijo y este comenzó a correr en dirección de donde venia aquel rugido

Dan: Parece que desato al familiar…

Drago: Eso significa que… -dijo y Dan asintió

Dan: La heredera al trono de Neiliryum, ha regresado –dijo para terminar de perderse entre los edificios buscando a su amiga.


End file.
